<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Shot the Stars Right Out of the Sky by HereInTheLaterNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618930">He Shot the Stars Right Out of the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow'>HereInTheLaterNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the City-State of Portia [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Body Worship, Clit Pinching, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creepy, Dark!Gust, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Maledom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Gust, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Job, Pussy Worship, Pussyjob, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Spanking, Somnophilia, Spanking, Teasing, Wet Dream, don't fucking read this, dubcon, humping, i keep forgetting tags man, i suck, im so sorry, im sorry, like wow im a sicko, planning, she knew it all along!, there's a lot of shit going on here, there's a whole lot to unpack so let's just throw the whole suitcase away, this is gross, twist - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gust had been acting odd around Lathan for a while now, her teasing might've had an effect on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the City-State of Portia [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been going through and editing all the stuff I've ever written. So that's why Ready for the Weekend has been taking a while. However, while practicing character dynamics with L.C. and Gust I had a horrible little idea in my head, just a little one. I ignored it but then it just kept coming back until I opened a new document and just started writing. With that being said...</p><p>I AM SO SORRY. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES. FORGIVE ME. I AM AWFUL AND GROSS. I HAVE TARNISHED THIS FANDOM. I promise you guys I am a sweetheart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: BRO THERE IS NO PLOT HERE IF YOU WANT THAT GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. <em><strong>CHECK THE TAGS.</strong> </em>Dubcon, somnophilia, BDSM, and so on. I also don't do the <em>flowery </em>words "member", "womanhood", "bud", etc. So like, if you don't like the naughty words go away. </p>
<hr/><p>She intoxicated his senses, overwhelmed his conscience, left him, in every sense of the word, <em>involuntary</em>. </p><p>She stared at him with those eyes as dark as night and full of lust in its blindest, purest, most unadulterated form. His thoughts had been haunted by her the very moment he set his eyes on her and over her extended at Portia here she never let up her sorcery. He remembered it all. Every glance, every teasing touch, every smile, every brush of her hands against his, how soft she felt in the teasing hugs she loved to give him, the ones where her breasts pressed against his chest.</p><p>He was tired when he walked into her house, almost exhausted. The room was blanketed in darkness only penetrated by the dim light of the moon from her cracked blinds and quiet save for the white noise of the various machinery in her yard whirring.</p><p><em>'She's asleep',</em> was his very first thought.</p><p>She had given him a spare key with a wink and ever since then he'd come in the afternoon, just to be teased and kicked out once the sun went down, at least it was dark when he made the walk of shame back to his father's house, his hand over the tent in his pants as he scurried up the stairs and away from Russo's scrutinizing gaze. </p><p>The closest he ever got to having her was not even a week ago.</p><p>Her thighs, her distractingly soft thighs straddled him against the couch. She was nude from the waist down, she wore a long shirt that she lifted so she could see the effect she had on him. She pulled his dick out with a coy smile and rolled her hips against him. She looked down at his cock nestled between her thighs. Whatever amount of brain function was going on before shut off when she leaned forward and rocked against him, her eyes trained on him the entire time.</p><p>His hands went to her hips, but she made it clear that she was the one in control. He was almost tempted to slip himself inside as she fucked herself against him but something about the sight of her clit rubbing against his cock sent him in a rut. He came on her. His cum dripped down her legs as she pulled her shirt down and shooed him out.</p><p>That memory had plagued his mind ever since. He palmed himself but retracted when he heard her make a noise. He was uncomfortably hard as he crept down the hallway and up to the doorframe of her room.</p><p>She was sleep, she had the same shirt on from before. It was like she waited for him, he almost cursed his job. He ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. He turned to leave but she called out to him. He walked closer, he knew if he went over there he would be beyond the point of return. She gasped. The sound sent a wave of pleasure from his head to his erection.</p><p>He crept up to her. Her eyes were screwed shut and she had a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. The moonlight on her freckled skin made her glow in the low light. A wet dream, he could almost laugh. He reached out to touch her thigh, she sighed and melted into his touch.</p><p>His jacket was off. He watched her, mesmerized at every little movement she made.</p><p>His belt was next. He eyed the dark stain in her panties. They framed her round ass perfectly. He leaned closer and took the band of them in his fingertips, the fabric was smooth. She wouldn't mind if he took them, they were ruined at that point. He pulled them over her thighs, he was close, dangerously close, he could smell her arousal and it made his mind dizzy with want.</p><p>The shoes? Off. He slipped the underwear over her ankles and he held them up. He eyed them with a perverse kind of excitement. The thought of getting caught amplified his horniness. He rubbed the fabric tenderly, he was almost mad at himself that he took them off of her.</p><p>The pants, shirt, and tie came off after that. He was left in an undershirt and boxer briefs that were just as ruined as the underwear in his hand. He held the panties up to his face and inhaled.</p><p class=""><em>Oh, this was disgusting, unbecoming behavior.</em> Those thoughts drove him further into madness. His hand crept down under the band of his underwear. It was sticky, almost nasty enough to make him pull his hand away but the burst of pleasure he got lulled him into a mindless stupor.</p><p>Between the feeling of the panties on his face, the smell of her arousal, and tightness of his pants, he didn't last long at all. He moaned, he could see her through his blurred vision as he came. She was still in the same position, breathing heavily.</p><p>He pulled the cum-soaked boxer briefs off and tossed them away. He climbed into bed. He was warm but she was warmer, he was almost overcome with the desire to leave his dick in her and fall asleep. He gently took her shoulder and flipped her on her back. She let out a soft, breathy whine. </p><p>He kissed her neck, inhaling her sweet scent as he kissed a trail down her sleeping form. He got to her navel and almost laughed at himself, it was all very ridiculous (and unnerving).</p><p>He parted her legs, her pussy on full display, and she had no way to be shy about it either. He was awestruck, probably more so than he was at the panties. He stared at her for a few moments, admiring her puffy outer lips and swollen clit, she was beautiful. The feeling that he didn't want anyone else ever in his position overtook him. He let out a little breath on her clit and she writhed around. He wasn't going to hold her down.</p><p>His tongue darted out and licked her clit. That was either a good or bad idea because she took his hair in her grasp and forced his face down. He was going to get in trouble. He unfurled her fingers from his hair and pulled away. He needed to keep her hands down. He spotted his necktie thrown haphazardly on the ground and tied her wrists together. He'd do that later.</p><p>His cock was at attention again. He wanted, no needed to be inside of her. She was a heavy sleeper. He pressed his tip against her clit and she moaned out. She had to wake up but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He pushed the tip in and gradually, inch by inch he enveloped himself inside of her.</p><p>She felt like velvet and squeezed around him with the tightness of a virgin. It took every ounce of his willpower not to just fuck her until he came. He placed his thumb in her mouth, she almost took his entire finger whole. He held his finger up in the light to see it glisten with spit.</p><p>He pressed his thumb to her clit and that's when she said it.</p><p>"Gust!" she whimpered softly, he could almost miss it. He was filled with an overwhelming feeling of <em>"she is mine and mine only".</em></p><p>He threw caution to the wind as he hurriedly pulled her shirt up.</p>
<hr/><p>She was close, she was so close in fact that she woke to the harsh nip of the air on her nipples. The first thing she registered was the heat between her legs, then the fullness in her pussy. She looked up between Gust with his cold fingers running up and down her frame, his eyes dark with lust. Her eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness but she spotted the blonde hair.</p><p>"Gust?" She gasped. A spark of fear shot through her but she relaxed when she realized it was him. He covered her mouth. His attention shifted from where the two of them met to her sleep glazed eyes that sparked with conflict.</p><p>He leaned down, his lips on her neck, his breath danced around her ear. "I didn't want to wake you up."</p><p>She tried to cover herself up but found resistance, she looked up at down hands tied together. It was his tie. Oh.</p><p>"I wanted to give you something but you were sleeping," he whispered.</p><p>"Gust, <em>wait-</em>."</p><p>He slipped out smoothly, she couldn't guess how long he was in her, or what time was it for that matter. He shifted down, both of her legs in his hands so he could get a good look at her. He was mesmerized yet again. His eyes studied her heat with a passion, enough to make her stupefied under his gaze. He found himself liking staring at her pussy more when she was awake.</p><p>Yet again his tongue was on her but then he remembered what happened before and he stopped.</p><p>"Gust?"</p><p>"Why should I?" He wondered aloud. "You never bothered to do this for me."</p><p>He pinched her clit and she jumped. She squirmed around, trying to pull herself away.</p><p>"Stop." He said.</p><p>She didn't listen, she was too busy being conflicted by the sudden arousal she got from his actions. <em><br/>
</em></p><p><em>"Stop,"</em> he said once more with authority that time, she stiffened, her eyes darted between his eyes and his hands.</p><p>When he was satisfied with her reaction he returned to her clit, this time he massaged it. He liked that look in her eyes, the wild conflict between arousal and fear. He liked every look she gave him, however.</p><p>"I asked you something."</p><p>"Fuck you," she retorted back. He rubbed her left ass cheek then smacked it.</p><p>"Try again."</p><p>"I," she looked away. "I liked teasing you."</p><p>He grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and turned her to face him. "Not anymore," he warned. His fingers still rubbed at her clit, she could feel an orgasm coming, her legs quivered. He stopped and she whined.</p><p>"As of now, you are mine," he said so severely she couldn't bring herself to argue.</p><p>"Yes," she whined, she needed his fingers, his mouth, anything back on her.</p><p>"That means, I will be the one teasing, right?" He pulled away from her and rubbed the tip of his dick against her once more.</p><p>"Oh fuck, yes, Gust," she'd do anything at that moment.</p><p>"And if I did this?" He curled his fingers in her hair and gave her a rough tug, not unlike the one she gave him.</p><p>"I'd take it, Gust, <em>fuck</em>," she rolled her hips against him but he smacked her thigh.</p><p>"We'll go over this tomorrow, for the time being," he shoved himself in her. She cried out as a delicious pain seared aright through her. He gave her no preparation whatsoever as he set a breakneck pace. Fucking her so roughly the wet sounds of her pussy were louder than the creaking of her bed frame.</p><p>She knew it was a matter of time before he got to his breaking point and the outcome, while one she wasn't expecting, wasn't one she hated either. Something told her to prep herself for that night. She wondered about the lube covered dildo that was somewhere in her room, she'd clean it later she decided.</p><p>He leaned forward to kiss her neck. Missionary, it wasn't either of their favorite positions but they could work with it. He bit down into her collarbone sharply. "Mine, do you understand?" She nodded compliantly, eagerly.</p><p>She felt the orgasm she was denied before catching up with her. Gust, poor Gust, he was blind to the effect he had on her. Her vision was blurry as the tears sprung up in her eyes, the night sky looked black from her perspective. She came and she moaned out as the feeling made her legs tremble. Gust felt her tighten around him and he came with a moan. She felt his cum deep in her. It made her blush. He fell on top of her and then turned so they were facing each other.</p><p>His hand went to fix her hair. He gave her a soft smile, it wasn't every day she got one of those. Her heart fluttered as he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.</p><p>"So, this is it?" She didn't mean to make it sound too desperate.</p><p>"Yes, you are mine after all," he said and cupped her face in his hands. She gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>He left his cock in her as he pulled her to him and buried his head into her hair. She looked out at the starless sky from her blurry eyes and leaned into his touch. They had a lot to talk about the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BONUS! NSFW Alphabet!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW Alphabet for Gust and L.C.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Template from the-coldest-goodbye: https://the-coldest-goodbye.tumblr.com/nsfw-template</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A = Aftercare</strong> (what they're like after sex):<br/>
Gust can have small bursts of emotion here and there however he is always up to cuddle. He likes being the little spoon. L.C. likes being the big spoon because she can adjust the covers however she pleases. </p><p><strong>B = Body part</strong> (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's):<br/>
Gust likes his hands, the comparison of his white hands on her brown skin looks beautiful to him. He likes her breasts, the freckled skin on them makes him almost feral, but especially her nipples, they remind him of chocolate drops. L.C. likes Gust's silky long hair, it feels like velvet in her hands. She likes her own breasts, she's always touching them. </p><p><strong>C = Cum</strong> (anything to do with cum, basically):<br/>
He likes it when he cums on L.C.'s face and she winks one of her eyes. It's weird but she looks adorable like that. She likes to be <em>filled</em>. The warm, tingly feeling she gets when he shoots his load deep in her makes her quiver. </p><p><strong>D = Dirty secret</strong> (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs): L.C. has sexsomnia and claustrophilia meaning she likes tight spaces. Gust has katoptronophilia, he likes to fuck in front of mirrors. </p><p><strong>E = Experience</strong> (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?):<br/>
Gust isn't a virgin but he isn't a pornstar either. L.C. had had at least one lover in every place she's visited. She knows what she's doing, you can blame it on the multitude of cultures she's experienced. </p><p><strong>F = Favorite position</strong> (this goes without saying):<br/>
Any position he can access his partner's face and or neck in. Though his default is either sideways missionary or cowgirl's helper. L.C. doesn't really have a favorite but she prefers standing positions. </p><p><strong>G = Goofy</strong> (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.):<br/>
Gust is almost always deadly serious. L.C., on the other hand, likes to make quips here and there. </p><p><strong>H = Hair</strong> (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.):<br/>
Gust is neatly shaven, but occasionally they'll be thin, almost white little hairs above his cock. L.C., on the other hand, can be cleanly shaven but usually pretty untamed down there. </p><p><strong>I = Intimacy</strong> (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect):<br/>
Gust can be intimidating and serious but when he wants to be he can be super romantic and gentle. L.C. isn't very romantic during sex unless Gust is. </p><p><strong>J = Jack off</strong> (masturbation headcanon):<br/>
Gust doesn't masturbate often when he does it's almost always in the shower and after a long day of work. L.C. does it at least once a day, she also likes to be in the middle of doing it when Gust gets home to get him in the mood. </p><p><strong>K = Kink</strong> (one or more of their kinks):<br/>
Gust has a major power imbalance kink, if she says "yes sir" he will lose his entire mind, add lingerie to that and he will be in heaven. She likes sleepsack and spanking, the more uncomfortable she is the better. Both of them are into somnophilia/sexsomnia. </p><p><strong>L = Location</strong> (favorite places to do the do):<br/>
Gust likes either his bedroom or the top area of the Bassanio Falls, nothing like doing it under the stars. She likes public areas in general: Bassanio Falls, the Abandoned Ruins that one time, the back of the Portia Bus that other time. </p><p><strong>M = Motivation</strong> (what turns them on, gets them going):<br/>
They usually do it when they're frustrated or feeling like they're in a gentle, fluffy romance. </p><p><strong>N = No</strong> (something they wouldn't do, turn-offs):<br/>
Both say no on watersports/scat play but Gust doesn't like wet and messy sex unless it's in the shower, and L.C. doesn't like anal. </p><p><strong>O = Oral</strong> (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.):<br/>
Gust loves giving oral, he loves to see her (or any lover), unravel under his tongue. He also loves getting it as long as it doesn't get too messy. Though he prefers giving. L.C. is the same, but she prefers receiving. </p><p><strong>P = Pace</strong> (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.):<br/>
Both of them switch between any pace at any given moment. But when they're feeling romantic deep and slow gets the job done. </p><p><strong>Q = Quickie</strong> (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.):<br/>
Not often but it's always hot when it's in A&amp;G and Albert'll be back from lunch at any time. One of these days they'll offer to let him join in. </p><p><strong>R = Risk</strong> (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.):<br/>
They are always down to try something new, but if it sounds weird they won't do it. </p><p><strong>S = Stamina</strong> (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?):<br/>
A day? Three to four, scattered throughout the day. No longer than 25 minutes unless there's orgasm denial involved. </p><p><strong>T = Toys</strong> (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?):<br/>
L.C. has a fair amount, some that Gust has bought. However, on those rare occasions when L.C, is the dom, she has this egg vibrator that she teases Gust with. </p><p><strong>U = Unfair</strong> (how much they like to tease):<br/>
Gust is very unfair, L.C. is a lot more lenient. </p><p><strong>V = Volume</strong> (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.):<br/>
Gust is honestly very vocal, but when he's the sub he's even louder than usual, he's capable of borderline porno quality moans. L.C. is almost always quieter than him. She's more of a breather than a moaner. </p><p><strong>W = Wild card</strong> (a random headcanon for the character):<br/>
Gust likes the feeling of hair, while he doesn't usually like having his hair toyed with he's down with running his hands through another's. L.C. is very touch starved, luckily Gust, when alone, is more than willing to be close. Even if they are just chilling out and reading a book she'll be on his lap or something. He usually comes first and that's what gets her to come. </p><p><strong>X = X-ray</strong> (let's see what's going on under those clothes):<br/>
Gust is almost 7 inches and kinda skinny. L.C. has thick outer lips and a bigger clit than usual. </p><p><strong>Y = Yearning</strong> (how high is their sex drive?): Both of them are pretty much insatiable. Though hers may be higher. </p><p><strong>Z = Zzz</strong> (how quickly they fall asleep afterward):<br/>
Anywhere from 15 minutes to 2 hours after for both of them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why are you still here?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SELLOUT TIME!! If you don't hate me after this and would like more of this shit you can do these lovely suggestions.</p><p>1. Tell me you want more of this shit.<br/>2. Check out "Fake You Out". My first (published) smut. It's a Remington/Gust/Female Builder fic.<br/>3. Stay on the lookout for a chapter you might like in "Making Love In The City-State of Portia".<br/>4. Stay tuned for a filthy Arlo fic I got coming called "Little Lady". A sexy Higgins fic about dirty dancing called "The Silent Disco Club". A self-indulgent Ginger fic called "Ivory Bitter, Translucent Sugar". And so many awful, disgusting ideas I will inevitably come up with in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>